Betrayal of Trust
by Dear Gentry
Summary: Mark does something unthinkable. Does he?  Does anyone want to take this story over?  I have no ideas and I'm just am not happy with iy.  PM me or something if your interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: if I owned Terra Nova, Mark Reynolds would be mine!**

**But, seriously, I don't own Terra Nova, it all belongs to the writers.**

Maddy Shannon smiled as she skipped through the market of Terra Nova. She was going to see Mark Reynolds, a soldier in the Terra Nova military, and who also happened to be her boyfriend. She was going to surprise him at the training field where he was at today. He had just gotten back from OTG and she had seen him briefly the night before, the reunion was cut short however, by her father who was upset that his little girl was growing up. When she finally got to the training field she spotted him just standing there, in the middle of the field. Then suddenly, she saw a bottle blond women come toward him, hooking her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his.

Maddy ran towards the training field. As soon as she got there Mark and the blond separated. "Maddy! I didn't know you were coming!" Mark said jogging up to her. She sneered, "Obviously." she said a single tear making its was down her face. "Maddy, I swear to you, this isn't what it looks like." he said grabbing her hands but having them pulled away from him. "Then what is it." she said outwardly crying now. "I swear I don't know that girl, she just came up to me and kissed me. I love you, you know that." he said, tears welling up in his beautiful blue eyes. "I thought you loved me. Obviously I was wrong." she said turning around and running as fast as she could with tears blinding her.

Maddy couldn't go home, knowing that Mark would probably would go there first to find her, and also because her father would be there, and she didn't want to hear the mocking 'I told you so,' that she surely was going to get. She turned at a before the market, installed of after and walked up the steps towards Lieutenant Alicia Washington's office. Alicia Washington was like a sister to Reynolds, but Maddy knew that Washington would be livid once Maddy told her what Reynolds had done.

"Hey, Maddy." Washington said looking down at some papers in her hand. She looked up when she heard Maddy sniff. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Washington asked getting up and walking over towards Maddy. Maddy couldn't answer because she was crying so hard. She was starting to have second thoughts about coming to her. Washington was like a sister to Mark, what if she defended him? "Mark, he, he, he, cheated on me." Maddy said, sobs wracking through her body.

Washington looked at her through wide eyes. "Mark Reynolds?" she asked in disbelief as Maddy nodded, "My little brother, Mark Reynolds?" she clarified. "He loves you, he would never do that.?" "I thought he loved me too. Obviously not." Maddy said wiping her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. "Sweetie, I promise that he loves you. He, he, I don't know what's up with that boy." Washington said trying to comfort that crying girl. "I'm going to go talk to him, just to see what is going on." Washington said, "Why don't you go to my house, I'll be there as soon as I talk to your jerk of a maybe boyfriend." Washington said giving her a hug and walking out the door to confront her little brother.

"Why, Reynolds, why, did you have to go and cheat on her." Washington asked as she stormed in his house. "I am a lot of things, Alicia Washington, but I am not a cheater. I love Maddy, why would I cheat on her? I didn't, Alicia, I was going to spar with Dunham and she walked up to me and kissed me, damn, I don't ever know who the girl was. She wasn't as beautiful as Maddy, or as good as a kisser." Reynolds said sadly.

"She is going to hate forever and ever. I can't lose her Washington, I love her so much.". "Well then, go tell her that." Washington said crossing her arms under her chest and smirking at him and gesturing to the door. "Really?" Mark asked anxiously. "Really, she just wants to know why you did it, and then beat you silly for it." she said, "and by he way, she's at my house.". "Thank you, so much Alicia, I don't know how I'll ever repay you!" Reynolds said jumping up off the couch and striding towards the door. "You can repay me by fixing this, I like you two, but I like you more together." she said as Reynolds walked out the door.

"Maddy, please let me in." Reynolds pleaded with Maddy who was on the other side of the locked door. "Why should I, I don't care about me anyway." Maddy said silent tears streaming down her face. "Because, I at least deserve to be able to explain, I don't care if you take me back, I just want you to listen to me, please." Reynolds pleaded with Maddy though the door. With a sigh Maddy opened the door to someone she has loved since she had gotten to Terra Nova. "Please, say what you want but get going to as soon as you're done, I don't want to see you for very long. Maddy said half heartedly.

"Okay, so I was waiting for Dunham to come and spar with me, because he really needed someone to spar with and I volunteered. So, I was waiting for him to come out and get started and the girl walked out. She said how she was so sorry that I had to be dating you and how bad she felt that I had waited so long for her to come and save me from dating a immature baby."

Mark said nearly shaking from the anger the girl's word had caused him. "Then she said how she could make it all better and she kissed me. Maddy, I don't need you to get back together with me, even though I would prefer it. I just need you to know that whatever they are going to say about me, that I don't love you, or that I only went out with you to get on your father's good side, please, don't believe them, I love you so much and I hate it that they would ever say that about you and me. Anybody who say that has obviously never seen you. I mean who would cheat on someone so beautiful." Mark said walking away from Maddy.

_"What am I going to do?" _Maddy asked herself looking a Mark's retreating back.

**So, hi. Please review, this is my first fic. If nobody reviews I am not going to**

**continue it. Just one review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I owned Terra Nova, Mark Reynolds and Josh Shannon would be mine! **

**But, seriously, I don't own Terra Nova, it all belongs to the writers.**

Should she talk to Mark, or to just leave that particular mess alone and never look back. But then again, she would look back. She would probably look back on this as her biggest regret ever. She didn't want to have to remember that she came back 85 million years to find her soul mate and then lose him over a complete misunderstanding. She loved Mark and she didn't want want to ruin everything they had, when they were together she was so, so happy, happier than she had been in a long long time. Did she really want to ruin everything over a misunderstanding? She decided to go and talk to Skye about it.

Skye had started being her friend as soon as she had started dating her brother. After the 11th pilgrimage had gone bad, Kara had died, and they had been cut off from 2149. Skye and Josh had finally started a relationship. Maddy thought it was good for Josh to have a girlfriend he could actually see and talk to and spend time with.

"Hey, Maddy, what's wrong, you look like you've been crying." Skye said as she opened the door.

"I saw Mark with another girl, but he said that he that the girl kissed him, not the other way around. I want to believe him. I really do, but, I don't want to be hurt." Maddy rushed out.

"Oh, wow. Sweetie, in my opinion, I don't think that he would cheat on you. He loves you so much. I highly doubt that he would cheat on you." Skye said ushering the crying girl inside.

"I just don't know what to do, I love him so much and I don't want to lose him, but I don't want to have to worry everyday if he will be faithful." Maddy said taking a breath and plopping down on the sofa.

"Well, if I were you, and if I had thought Josh had cheated on me, I would probably be in the same state of mind as you are, so I can't really blame you." Skye said sitting down next to her, "But you need to think about your future and if you really want to have one without Mark in it."

"Yeah. But while I think about that, can I stay here? I really don't want to have to go home and face my dad or Mark tonight." Maddy asked.

"Yeah, of course you can stay here tonight." Skye said, "I'll make up the guest bedroom."

**Please review!**

**Thanks a billion,**

**Ashley :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if I owned Terra Nova, Mark Reynolds and Josh Shannon would be mine! **

**But, seriously, I don't own Terra Nova, it all belongs to the writers.**

"Hello?" Josh said as he walked in the door of the house he and his fiancé Skye shared.  
>"Hey, I have to talk to you about your sister." Skye said walking out of their guest bedroom.<br>"What happened, is she alright?" josh asked quickly.  
>"Well, kind of. She caught Mark in a position she says looked like he was cheating on her, but when she talked to him he swore that he didn't cheat on her. He also said that it was the girl he was caught with that had grabbed him and kissed him." Skye said bracing herself for Josh's reaction.<br>"He better not have cheated on her!" Josh said furious that someone he trusted with his little sister had done something like that.  
>"I don't think he did do that. I really do think it was all a huge misunderstanding. She does have a really big reason to worry though. That girl did kiss him, but he didn't really push her away until Maddy got there." Skye said shaking her head.<br>"Oh, well, what does Maddy say about all of this?" Josh asked as he calmed down.  
>"Nothing, she won't talk to me about it. She just cries and says nothing. It's extremely confusing." Skye said. "Maybe you should talk to her."<br>**_**

**Please review!**

**Thanks a billion,**

**Ashley :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Gentry here. I've decided that I don't like this story anymore. So, I'm either going to just delete it or I'm going to have someone pick it up (making sure the content that is mine is credited as mine). I would love to help someone with it, but I'm going through a hard time right now and I don't want to have to be stressing or feeling bad because I haven't updated. So, if you would like to pick up this story PM me or leave a review. Sorry that this isn't an actual update. Hugs and giggles, Gentry.


End file.
